


Bows of Chaos [Rewrite]

by TurkeySeasonings



Series: We Didn't Start The Fire (MCYT Angst) [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1 sentence is one that wasnt actually said, Angst?, Gen, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Little Dialogue, Mild Hurt/Comfort, and eating, by the people i mean, doesnt say blood tho so ?, idk anymore, little description of blood, no respawning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeySeasonings/pseuds/TurkeySeasonings
Summary: Eyes blue like the Atlantic,And I'm going down like the Titanic.(Tommy centric)==========I know what you might be thinking, but this is completely different from the one I originally wrote because that one was absolutely horrible. Have a better version instead.I'm not good at making people say words if they haven't said it before o < o
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: We Didn't Start The Fire (MCYT Angst) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929565
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Bows of Chaos [Rewrite]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AaiiChiitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaiiChiitee/gifts).



Today was the day TommyInnit would secure independence for L’Manberg. The closer he and Wilbur got to the classical dip in the oak path he was having second thoughts. Second thoughts about wanting to have a 1v1 with Dream. Second thoughts about not shutting up the moment Wilbur called his name. Everything in his being was screaming at him to stop it all, that something was wrong.  
“Tommy this is for the revolution. This is for independence, don’t take this lightly. This- This duel means a lot.” At least Wilbur sounded stronger than him mentally.

“Wilbur what happens if I miss? What happens if I miss?” He looked over to Wilbur, eyes threatening to spill over with tears.

They kept walking, all on the path and sidelines as Wilbur let his gaze swoop over and take in the features of Tommy.  
“Tommy this was your condition. I told you, your passion and your fire in your heart... It’s brilliant for the war!” Looking back to their destination as it faded into sight. “But it’s not good in these situations.”

Sniffling, Tommy looked down at his feet. They were still moving forward. That’s what he had to do. Keep moving forward until his country’s independence is secured.  
The other pair of footsteps stilled. A rough hand on his shoulder forced him to stop too. He didn’t feel it through the national outfit of L’Manberg, but felt himself being pulled back as his feet came to a stop.

“Hey, look at me Tommy. It’ll be okay, okay?” The younger was silent as he raised his head to look his brother in the eyes as his voice broke and he spoke once more.

“Do I shoot him Will or do I aim for the skies..?” A deep sigh, “Tommy I want to do whatever- I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do.”

===============

The potion of potion was thrown up into the air, splattering on the ground and affecting both blondes.  
“It has begun.”  
The weakness spread through him as his health was dangerously low. What was left of his hearts looked weird but he didn’t question it. He needed to focus on this ‘child's play’. Back to back, both armed with a bow and arrows they backed away from one another.

He glanced over at George who eagerly smiled at him. He would return the favor of course, but the white smiling mask hid his emotions. You wouldn't see the tears rolling down his face, burning the reason he wore the mask in the first place. Not wanting to show the world of all the pain he experienced.

“Ten paces fire!” The shout was like a command, compelling Dream to turn around and fire a shot. His arrow caught aflame due to physics and fell into the water. He caught the eyes of Tommy as he dodged an arrow which wasn’t on fire mind you.

Ever so slightly distracted he missed Tommy swimming under the bridge onto the other side where he dodged with a roll onto the itchy grass. Letting loose another arrow it flew to the right of the blue-eyed boy. Taking a deep breathe, to focus, his final arrow flew through the sky where it left itself nestled in Tommy’s side.

He immediately dropped the enchanted bow to fall onto his hands and knees. He could hear them yelling. Screaming. Screaming from their victory. He looked to his left, and there he saw the little fox boy hugging close to his father. There he saw their heads hanging low. There he saw what his family used to be before it all devolved into war.

============

All he felt was the pain in his side with a vision of clouded black. Inside he knew he wouldn’t best Dream. He knew he couldn’t secure their independence. He refused to admit it, but Dream won that fight. Deep inside, he knew that something was going to go wrong. Not winning the duel, but something else. 

He wasn’t going to return to his little home in the hill. He wasn’t going to appear inside the box of spawn. He was going to stay right where he was. The annoying white silence of water slipping by his hair and into his ears was irritating him. Arrows sure hurt a lot more than bullets. There was no relief before searing pain.

The constant ache in his side was very irritating. He kept his eyes open, despite how heavy they were compared to his clothes. Barely able to move around, he managed to tear the arrow out of his side, snapping it to leave the arrowhead part still embedded and staining the shallow clear water a deep crimson red.

The skies never looked so bright through the dots that plagued the boy’s vision.  
It was dark before this right? Did he sleep in? Damn. He was supposed to meet up with Tubbo and hang out.

He sat up, feeling a phantom pain in his side which he blamed on how he was sleeping.  
He wasn’t in his hillside... but in a clearing filled with thousands of flowers that was also surrounded by ginormous dark oak trees.

There was.. A bee and a cow playing in the field. What. He approached the cow first, as he didn’t want to get stung by the bee. It had a collar for whatever reason. Who would want to keep a cow as a pet? Sorry, who would want to keep a cow named Henry? Not that the name was bad honest. He gave it a pet, to which Henry happily mooed at. The bee, who was watching the entire thing spun in circles before it quickly flew over, before shoving itself into Tommy’s arms.  
His gut told him that this very energetic spinning bee wouldn’t sting him, and he held the bee closer to himself.

He slowly plopped onto the grass, bringing the honey insect closer to his face and dubbing it as Spins. Tribute to Tubbo’s bee Spins. Yeah... he didn’t mean to burn down his friends house, or kill his pet bee.

Tears welled up and fell from his eyes -as he remembered his Tubox- onto the bee’s antennae. He felt a warmth curl up around to his side and saw Henry laying there peacefully. It felt as if he hadn’t had contact from anybody in a long time. He was relieved, he had ‘people’ who loved him. At least he thinks they both did. The sun shone bright, slightly covered by the clouds in a nice way.

He was happy. They were all he needed for now.

============================  
It wasn’t a normal book on a lectern. Tubbo found it, and told everyone in the Dream SMP to head to Tommy’s base. It was a minor emergency. It has been a while since the duel and he hasn’t heard from his friend.

Back to the book however. It was signed, which meant it should’ve been a glowing purple (or a glowing blue for a certain someone). There was a chance it could’ve still not been signed and just have a brown cover. Yet it was glowing red. Once everyone from the server who could be there was there, he passed the book over to Wilbur who read it out loud.

“Hey. If you’re reading this then I guess me fighting Dream didn’t go well. If you’re reading this then we haven’t secured our independence. Don’t worry though Tubbo, Wilbur, or Fundy. Dig down 4 blocks underneath this lectern and open the double chest.” 

Wilbur nodded over to Dream who proceeded to do so, taking out 2 discs... Mellohi and Cat. Confused, he told Wilbur to continue reading.

“Cat and Mellohi are there. You have your independence boys. I, TommyInnit, trade my music discs Cat and Mellohi for L’Manberg’s freedom.”

Gasping, Wilbur stopped reading. That was the end of the book anyways...

**Author's Note:**

> I heard there was a special place  
> Where men could go and emancipate  
> The tyranny and the blood lust of their rulers
> 
> Well this place is true, you needn’t fret  
> With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo (fuck Eret!)  
> A pretty big and not blown up L’Manberg
> 
> It’s L’Manberg, it’s L’Manberg  
> It’s L’Manberg, It’s L’Manberg
> 
> The war is won, but at what cost?  
> Not hot dog van, the discs are lost  
> Betrayal, death, and even lost a duel
> 
> But we’re stronger now, with a larger crew!  
> With Fundy, Thunder, Nihachu!  
> A larger, richer, flourishing L’Manberg
> 
> It’s L’Manberg, it’s L’Manberg  
> It’s L’Manberg, it’s L’Manberg


End file.
